The invention relates to a sterile container, in particular for the holding and sterile storage of surgical instruments or material, comprising a holding space, which is defined by a container base and container walls, a lid for closing the holding space and a gas exchange opening, which can be closed off by a sterile filter.
Sterile containers of this type are, for example, loaded with surgical instruments or material and sterilized in a sterilizer. A sterile filter is required in order to prevent germs from penetrating into the container. The sterile filter has to be replaced from time to time, which in previously known sterile containers has only been possible in laborious manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to improve a sterile container of the type described in the introduction in such a way that the sterile filter is easy to exchange.